


atomic battery

by mousecat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Discussions of death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecat/pseuds/mousecat
Summary: “Humans are animals,” Ushijima said in his usual monotone.“And droids are monsters,” Oikawa said with a slightly twisted smile.“Yes, master,” Ushijima said, since there didn't seem to be anything else.Oikawa gave him a hard stare. “Protocol override, alter terminology, substitute ‘master’ with ‘sir.’” He didn't actually need to phrase his request that way, but it amused him, in a way.“Yes, sir.” Ushijima didn't even blink. Of course he didn't.Oikawa builds atomic batteries and tells Ushijima about the Radium Girls.





	atomic battery

**Author's Note:**

> [Fill for Team Bokuroo on SASO](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=11833321#cmt11833321)

Oikawa’s movements were precise as he measured out the chemicals. At his elbow stood Ushijima, his lab tech - a rather generous title considering the basic nature of his functions. He couldn't really be trusted to take part in any of Oikawa's work. It was too complex, and when it came down to it, it was preferable that H-class didn’t have a full understanding of the batteries used to power the higher forms of droids and advanced AI. 

Ushijima didn't observe, simply waited for his next command. 

The large lab was empty, aside from them. Even so, the droid’s machinery was warming up the room. The number of scientists required to make the necessary volume of radioisotope generators had dwindled over the last century, as they developed more efficient methods. 

The radiation poison didn't help matters either, although it was hard to say if the processes had been streamlined because the scientists were dropping like flies, or the processes being streamlined meant fewer replacements were hired as scientists died. 

“Have you heard of the radium girls, Ushiwaka-chan?” Oikawa asked suddenly. Ushijima didn't bother responding with the affirmative; he'd heard of everything Oikawa talked about, and Oikawa knew that. It didn't matter. Ushijima’s purpose was not to be interested in anything his master said. Only to obey. 

“They painted clocks and watches with radium to illuminate them for soldiers during the First World War, so even in the dark the time would be visible,” he spoke like this was thrilling new information and Ushijima was eager to learn. “The women were assured the radium was safe, even beneficial to their health. They were told to lick their brushes to make a fine point. 

“Meanwhile, the _scientists_ handling radium wore protective gear, because they knew it was hazardous. But the girls were encouraged to consume tiny doses all day. The corporations running the factories knew it wouldn't just kill them, but slowly corrode them. It rotted them from the inside out, and when they demanded their employers take responsibility, the corporations doubled down, saying the girls actually had syphilis. That lie nicely freed them from liability _and_ discredited the girls as sexually promiscuous, a terrible thing to be in that age.”

“Humans are animals,” Ushijima said in his usual monotone. 

“And droids are monsters,” Oikawa said with a slightly twisted smile.

“Yes, master,” Ushijima said, since there didn't seem to be anything else. 

Oikawa gave him a hard stare. “Protocol override, alter terminology, substitute ‘master’ with ‘sir.’” He didn't actually need to phrase his request that way, but it amused him, in a way. 

“Yes, sir.” Ushijima didn't even blink. Of course he didn't. 

“The girls sued the corporations as they were dying,” Oikawa continued, even though he had returned to his work. He could multitask easily. “They knew they were beyond hope, but they wanted to protect future generations. So selfless. Aren't you glad we've moved beyond fighting for workers’ rights?”

“Yes, sir.”

Oikawa could talk a lot, endlessly in fact. Ushijima was conservative with his speech though. There was little he needed to say. 

After several long minutes, or maybe a few short hours (time mattered very little to either of them), Oikawa turned back to Ushijima. “What about the girls, do you think they're heroes?” He watched Ushijima, and Ushijima watched nothing, eyes staring ahead blankly. 

“By definition, yes, sir.”

Oikawa stepped away from the worktable and stood almost eye to eye with Ushijima. “Ushiwaka-chan,” he said softly, getting no reaction. 

He reached up one hand and gently stroked Ushijima’s cheek. This time he was rewarded with an increased pulse rate. Ushijima remained motionless, but it didn't fool Oikawa, whose sensitive fingertips could measure the slightest changes. Ushijima could control his breathing and muscles and blinking, but he couldn't control his own heart. 

Oikawa paused suddenly, and lowered his hand. “Battery reserve at two percent.” He moved automatically to the work station with the newly completed and approved batteries, reaching out to indicate the one he needed. 

Ushijima trailed after him. He caught the tiny latch in Oikawa’s panel, his large fingers well used to opening it by now. He reached around Oikawa to pick up the battery, then just stood there, holding it. 

He couldn't hesitate like this. Oikawa registered it, those extra seconds Ushijima took to complete his tasks, and every physical change he had betrayed his underlying thoughts. Oikawa was carefully attuned to and constantly monitoring him. 

Ushijima pressed the button beside Oikawa's current battery to release it. “Twenty, nineteen...” Oikawa said, beginning his countdown. Ushijima levered out the dying battery and set it aside. “...thirteen, twelve…” He pressed the new battery in and down, sliding it until clicked into place. He waited while Oikawa's systems did its checks, until the turquoise lights glowed steadily and the two little white needles moved into the correct positions on their dials. He snapped the panel closed and hid them from view again. 

Oikawa turned to him with a grin. “Ushiwaka-chan, I knew you didn't want to live without me!”

Ushijima took a slow, near silent breath through his nose. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Radium Girls were real. They'll glow for the next 1,500 years.


End file.
